1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for administering requests for data communications connections in a wide area network that includes a plurality of networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard response messages in data communications protocols by the nature of their standard replies yield information useful to an attacker. Sending a reset message when an attacker requests a connection to a closed port advises the attacker that a communication module is active on the network address, for example. A synchronize message advises the attacker not only that a data communications module exists at the network address but also that an open port is active at that address. The attacker may or may not be able to effect a connection through the intended victim's security restraints, but the attacker now knows something is there to be attacked. Security restraints are typically applied at the application level of the protocol stack. Hostile access of data communications ports cannot currently be mitigated at the level of the transmission protocol or the network protocol.